


A Tale of Dust

by lucy_wf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy Chara, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Genocide Frisk, Monster Dust (Undertale), POV Frisk, POV Third Person, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Genocide Route, more like a story in verse but okay, no beta we die like men, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_wf/pseuds/lucy_wf
Summary: The genocide route, from beginning to end - in verse.





	A Tale of Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I so obsessed with recounting the genocide route? We may never know.   
> Anyway, here's a thing. It's, uh, bad, and I'm aware of that; but I suddenly decided I wanted to write a poem (?) in English and this came out. Have fun...?

Gather around, now,  
And listen to me;  
For this is the tale  
Of how the end came to be.

The story begins  
With a child, no less;  
But you’ll see that their presence  
Brought everything but bless.

A hole, a fall,  
Deep down below,  
To where they’d first been  
So long ago.

The human had fallen,  
But not for the first time;  
And now they desired  
To choose sin and crime.

A bed of gold  
Where they laid, still,  
In their heart, an intent,  
The wish to kill.

A flower, and a saviour,  
A mother so warm,  
But not even her tenderness  
Could calm the storm.

Leaves, leaves,   
Leaves on the ground,  
A knife and a ribbon  
Abandoned they found.

A hack and a slash  
And a few more perhaps;  
Monsters fell and cried  
Mere mishaps.

A home and a bed  
And a slice of pie;  
And there, right there,  
The caretaker would die. 

Snowy the forest,  
Confident their stride;  
The monsters could run  
But they could never hide.

A stranger behind them  
(Not so unknown, in fact)  
They knew he was bound  
Tied to a pact.

And so, he watched,  
As they went on their way;  
Nothing to do,  
So little to say.

His brother, so cheerful,  
So kind, so dumb,  
They’d have laughed at him,  
But they only felt numb.

On and on, they marched,  
To the end of the town,  
Where they knew he’d be waiting  
And where soon he’d fall down.

Red, the scarf,  
Waving on the breeze,  
Proof of their crime,  
Stepped over it with ease.

Then blue, all around  
And the glow on the walls  
Peace, and calm,  
Rushing waterfalls.

Soon the water  
Would run turbid with dust  
Scattered by the hatred  
By the child’s bloodlust.

Sing, the siren  
Could do no more;  
The chilling tune  
They would only ignore.

On, they walked  
Followed by another child  
A fool, a whelp,  
His fear running wild.

A flash of silver,  
Armour shining bright  
Hence came forth  
The fearless knight.

Bravely she fought,  
And bravely she stood.  
But defeat them was something  
Not even she could.

A grin on her face,  
Proud ‘til the end,  
A soldier, so strong,  
Her will would never bend.

One last fierce, futile challenge  
A deep and loud yell.  
And yet it was useless  
And finally, she fell.

Past the marsh, into the heat,  
The blaze too much to bear;  
But still, they kept going,  
None the worse for wear.

Frustrated, they growled,  
For they couldn’t find prey;  
Soon they found out:  
The monsters had hidden away.

But not all, it seemed,  
And they beamed with joy  
As they sought flesh to tear,  
More life to destroy.

Two lovers, a lady  
Who in her webs crept;  
All of them, too weak,  
The child’s blade they met.

A path carved behind them  
A trail of dust and tears  
The angel had come,  
Relishing in the monsters’ fears.

And still, the path grew,  
Stretching so far,  
Blow after blow, step after step,  
So close they are.

A walk through the heart  
Of the kingdom under the ground;  
The air smelled of ozone,  
And rang with a whirring sound.

At the end of the maze,   
An obstacle lay;  
Yet another person  
Who stood in their way.

With a scoff and a slash  
The threat was no more;  
“Too easy”, they thought.  
“Not even a battle, what a bore.”

Tiptoe over his remains  
Over the shards of glass and metal  
With disdain for the fallen one  
They let out a laugh and a heckle.

Now, at last,  
At the castle they arrived.  
No one there to greet them,   
Because no one had survived.

Grey were the tiles,  
And the chairs and the walls;  
Grey were their thoughts  
As they walked the halls. 

Grey was the bedroom  
With the two little beds;  
And grey were too  
The carpet’s threads.

There they found  
Two boxes, on the floor;  
From their precious treasures  
They’d be parted no more.

In one, a knife,  
Silver and sharp;  
In the other, a locket  
Shaped like a heart.

A look in the mirror,  
So they could see,  
A whisper behind them  
They heard: “It’s me.”

Finally, the end,   
Of their journey, at hand;  
Just a few more corridors, they knew,  
‘til the edge of the emptied land. 

Emptied? Not quite,  
As someone they knew well appeared;  
From the ground, the flower sprouted,  
And in his eyes, they could see he feared.

He called out a name  
That wasn’t their own.  
And they marched toward him  
No mercy to be shown.

A bubble of laughter   
Rose from their chest:  
Afraid, terrified,   
Was how they liked him best.

Their grin, so wicked,  
Their eyes, blood red.  
Smiling, they decided,  
They wanted him dead.

“Stop!”, he cried,  
“This isn’t funny, you’re sick!  
Stay away from me!  
Get back, you creep!”

Cowering in fear  
The prince ran away.  
“No matter”, they thought,  
They’d soon have their way.

Across the castle, their footsteps,  
Echoing in the corridors,  
And at last, they passed  
Through a set of open doors.

A hallway before them  
In hues of orange and gold,  
Bathed in warm light –   
Such a sight to behold.

In the middle of the hall  
Someone stood still.  
A smirk curved their lips:  
One more monster to kill.

Then he stepped forth,   
White black and blue  
Eternal grin on his face,  
It was the judge, they knew.

Why was he there?  
Not by luck, a coin toss;  
Maybe he sought  
Revenge for his loss.

They cared not for the reason  
Anyway, they’d forget.  
Wielding their blade,  
To battle they leapt.

Broken the promise   
Broken the oath  
That made through the door  
Had bound them both.

Blood and bone  
And magic and sweat  
And time after time   
They met their death.

A rage so great  
No one could contain;  
A moment of weakness  
The judge died in vain.

One more monster  
Left to slay;  
But first, a visit  
They had to pay.

Down the hall  
And down the stairs   
A coffin on the ground  
They knew it was theirs.

“It’s as comfortable as it looks”,  
A voice whispered to them.  
Shivering, they climbed  
Up the stairs again.

On to the throne room,  
Where they’d finish their job;  
But before they could strike  
From below came a sob.

His soul shattering.  
His dust scattering.  
The king is dead.  
Long live the king.

The flower begged for his life,  
Pathetic and weak.  
“I’ll help you”, he said,  
“Find whatever you seek.”

Without even thinking,  
Their arm swung the blade.  
They paid no mind  
To the sound he made.

A slash, or two,   
Or three, or four,  
Five six seven eight  
And the prince was no more.

Then the void, so dark,  
A child clad in green.  
Pale skin, rose cheeks,  
A smile to be seen.

“Greetings”, they said,  
“My partner in crime.  
You have done so well  
And now is the time.

I am the demon that comes,   
And this is my right.  
You called upon me,  
Now I bring the night.”

Their smile, so wide,  
A silver sheen, in hand;  
And as down came their knife,  
The dark swallowed the land.

Void was the kingdom,  
No one to be seen;  
Gone was the prince   
And the king and the queen.

Gone was the hope,  
Gone were the dreams.  
Reality itself  
Tearing at the seams.

And from the dark  
The child cried in pain;  
In guilt, in sorrow,  
For those they had slain.

“No!”, they screamed,  
Their voice coarse and rough.  
“I’ll bring back the world,  
No matter how tough.”

They called out to the shadows,  
To the unending black,  
And a moment later,  
The abyss called back.

“You want to go back  
To the world you destroyed.  
You want to bring it  
Back from the void.

You know what happened  
Is solely your fault.  
It was you who brought  
Their lives to a halt.

Still, you want to go back?  
Then, let it be.  
But first, you must  
Give something to me.

This is my request,  
This is my goal:  
I want nothing less  
Than your very soul.”

And so was the deal,  
And so was the trade.  
The choice, the child  
Had already made.

And down the hole,  
They fell, once more;  
This time would be  
Nothing like before.

They thought they could  
Make it right, at last;  
But the illusion  
Was gone all too fast.

Illusion of hope,  
Illusion of freedom.  
The demon was back  
To reclaim their kingdom.

The child was trapped,   
In an endless maze.  
Their past mistakes  
They could never erase.

All hope is lost.  
All hope is gone.  
Now they will be  
Forever alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated~


End file.
